


merciless

by WattStalf



Series: Kinktober 2016 [23]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: F/M, Kinktober 2016, Masturbation, Mild Femdom, PWP, Rope Bondage, Shibari, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-23 10:35:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8324569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Diana ties Bruce up with intricate knots.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 23 is Shibari which I've never done before and this is hella short and kinda bad.

"Bruce, stop struggling," Diana scolds. "The point isn't to see how quickly you can get free."

 

"But the real knot isn't actually that complicated, despite appearances," he replies. "I could actually get out of this very quickly."

 

"If I wanted to tie you up to where you couldn't get out," she says, "then I would have." They've just used regular rope, and he's tied up with an intricate looking knot, the rope crossing over his body in a sort of pattern that's almost pretty. This is something she says she picked up during her years of travel, something she's wanted to do with him, and he's never been able to deny her much of anything.

 

But old habits die hard, and he can't help but try to struggle a few times even as she tells him not to. He does think he could get out in no time, but Diana gives him a Look, and he finally settles down. It's time to do this her way, and with him completely tied up (even if he could get out), he's letting himself be completely at her mercy. It's a very big deal for him, to let anyone have any sort of power over him, and it's a sign of how close the two of them have become.

 

Really, it's relaxing to give the power over to someone else and to not have to worry about whether or not he can trust them, because he already knows that he can. Diana has proven herself time and again to be one of the most trustworthy people in his life, and first she found his way into his heart and then into his bed. Never did he think he would allow himself to be this close to anyone, but he is, and she deserves it more than he thought anyone ever could.

 

The intricate knots had taken her a very long time to tie, and he had sat patiently for her the whole time, even as he could sometimes feel her breath tickling his skin. He isn't only struggling out of habit; he's struggling because his body demands it, because he wants her so badly. But he has to behave himself, and so he does, even though it goes against his every instinct.

 

She's gorgeous as always, as gorgeous in nothing at all as she was in that red dress the night they met. He lays before her on his back, his arms tied behind him, and she steps lightly on his chest, smiling down at him. Her eyes have a light of mischief to them and she says, “How long do you think I'm going to leave you like this?”

“Knowing you it could be all night,” he teases. “You can be merciless when you want to be.”

“Do you think I'm feeling merciless right now?” She presses her foot down a little harder, just hard enough to apply pressure.

“Only time will tell,” he replies, and her foot remains for only a few more moments before she withdraws it, stepping back and going to sit down where he has a good view of her. With her legs spread out, she shows him just how she intends to tease him tonight, and his excitement grows in ways he would never try to express. She touches herself like its an art, and he thinks he could be content watching forever if it weren't for his body's simple demands for further stimulation.

Her eyes never leave him as she strokes her clit, letting out soft gasps that are just audible enough to reach him. She knows exactly what to do to make this agonizing for him, and he knows better than anyone that she is always merciless in such matters. Her head tips back and her mouth hangs slightly open as she pleasures herself and he struggles without realizing he's doing it, uselessly trying to pull his hands free to relieve the pressure that is building. There's nothing he can do, however, because he's not supposed to break free, and he has to do exactly as Diana's told him.

She manages to draw this out for so long that he feels as though he can hardly breathe, and even when she finally comes, with a moan that sets him shuddering in anticipation, she does not move from her spot. Her eyes roam over him, and he fidgets and tries to keep his breathing steady and she smirks.

“I hope you're enjoying yourself, Bruce,” she practically purrs, and he can feel himself tensing. He _needs_ her, he knows he does, and she knows it too, and still she doesn't deliver. “I know I'm enjoying myself. You almost look cute like this.”

Anyone else wouldn't be able to get away with calling him cute, but anyone else wouldn't be able to get away with tying him up, either. No one would be able to get away with teasing him like this, and there is no one else in the world he would pretend to be helpless for, when he could get out of this at any time. He's playing by her rules, however, and he knows exactly what it is that he has to do.

“Diana,” he says, “please.”

“Please, what?” She knows, but she has to hear him say it just so before she will do anything for him.  
“Please have your way with me,” he replies. “Please, _princess_.” A smile spreads across her face at the end of his sentence, the title acting as the icing on the cake. She stands and closes the distance between them and does not untie him.

“Since you asked nicely.” She straddles him and takes his cock in her hand. Even the slight contact is enough to make him hiss, and she holds him as she starts to lower herself, until she can let go and sink down onto him. His moan comes out sounding more like a growl as he's buried within her, and she rides him until he's barely able to hold out, only doing so because she has not told him it's okay yet.

“Not until after I finish,” she says, and he bites the inside of his cheek. He knows it won't be long for her and he thinks that he can manage until then. With his hands behind his back clenched into fists, he closes his eyes and concentrates on everything but the sensation of Diana rocking on top of him. He even goes so far as to hold his breath, and in the end, she is just seconds before him, and the two of them come in nearly perfect unison.

There is a brief, blissful silence before she climbs off of him, and he's dazed for a moment, the relief overwhelming. He wonders how long it will be before he's allowed to be untied.


End file.
